LAZOS
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Este es un nuevo fic que escribi en navidad, espero les gustes. Los personajes no me pertecen son de Hidekaz sama. GerMerica
1. Chapter 1

"LAZOS"

Capitulo 1

**" -...Entonces...Bye bye hahahaha- "**dijó el rubio americano mientras caminaba con una sonrisa baja , cargaba su maleta hacia el pasillo para abordar su avión. En ese momento Ludwig jamás debió haberlo dejado miró irse, si hubiera sabido que ese dia iba a ser el último dia que lo veia lo hubiese detenido y quizá haberle dicho cuanto lo apreciaba. París, el último lugar donde lo vió, las cosas por algo suceden.

Casi nueve meses despues de aquella seca despedida en el areopuerto recibió una noicia muy triste, Alfred había muerto en un hospital en New York, no le informaron detalles, lo único que se sabia era que ya no existia. Al principio no sintió la perdida de este, pero al llegar al entierro empezó a decaer, algo se iba de él en aquel ataud, ni si quiera sabia que era, tal vez sentia remordimiento por que despues de esa navidad no le habló, jamás tuvo el descaro de marcarle, ni de saber si estaba enfermo o si algo le pasaba, tantas cosas lindas que vivieron esa noche buena. No se sentia bien, toddos esos recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente, asi que optó por alejarse de donde llevaban acabo esa ceremonia notando que el británico estaba lejos también, pero este cargaba un bebé en sus brazos que justo cuando el alemán se acercó empezó a sollozar. Pensó un poco y se preguntaba "¿de cuando aca Arthur tiene pareja e hijos?", no sabia y mejor ni queia indagar.

Arthur levantó la vista al ver quien era quien se acercaba, escondiendo un poco al niño que trataba de calmar, chocó vista con este y no dijeron nada,solo se quedarón callados ambos sabiendo el dolor que causaba que el más idiota ya no estuviera entre ellos.

Tuvó tanto tiempo para hablarle, tanto tiempo para verle y ahora Jones estaba muerto, un poco el culpable era su orgullo, ahora nunca tenfria una navidad tan linda como aquella.

Doce años más pasaron, cada 24 y 25 de diciembre no habian sido tan alegres, al menos para él, si reia por las cosas y ocurrencias de las demas naciones, pero le faltaba eso, ese algo que caracterizaba al americano. Ese año seria en Londres, Arthur queria que fuera en su casa, Alemania no queia ir, pero el inglés insistió y no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

La navidad llegó de nuevo y en casa de Inglaterra todos ya habían llegado; Francia bebia vino, Rusia parecia estar ebrio, se habia quedado estático con su sonrisa caracteristica que daba comia mucho, todos estaba disfrutando las fiestas, Arthur le saludó y le ofreció bebida, la cual Gilbert servia contento saludando a su hermano felicitandolo en navidad. Poco a poco se perdian por culpa del licor, reian felices, Ludwig observó el árbol de navidad y el muerdago que colgaba en una de las ramas de este, arrugó la frente y apretó los puños recordandolo.

**"-..What?, ¿un beso? pero ¿por que?-** preguntó esa vez muy sonrojado Alfred-

**-esa es la tradición América, besar a quien este contigo debajo del muerdago-** sonrió molestandolo un poco.

**- asi que eso debo hacer, y..si no estuviera yo...¿besarias a quién estuviese?-**

**- tal vez..-**

**-hahahahaha...-** despues de esa risa el americano cayó y terminó por besarle"

Tragó amargo y volteó hacia un lado, un pequeño malestar se hizo presente en él, le dió tanta tristeza ese recuerdo, se acercó al muerdago y bajó su vista.

**"- Alemania...¿estas seguro?, mm mejor dicho, ¿estas ebrio?-** preguntó despacio en uno de los pasillos de la casa de Francia

**-No América, no estoy ebrio, estoy conciente de lo que voy a hacer-** respondió.

**-oh menos mal,...-**se hizó un pausa**-What! ¡estas conciente!-**

**-hehe..shhhh!- **le calló con otro suave beso"

**-..Tsk que esa pasandome-**negó un poco y se alejo de ahí rumbo a la cocina donde de pronto un niño salió corriendo al jardin por la puerta trasera. Ese joven llamó su curiosidad y lo que hizo fue seguirlo hasta fuera donde la nieve caia despacio, el niño estaba solo en bata para dormir, sin abrigo alguno que le cubriera, lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquella persona era sus facciones, tan familiares y al acercarse más a este se percataba que era muy parecido a Alfred.

**-Oiga señor, por favor no me acuse con mi tío Iggy, me va a castigar si sabe que salí a ver la nieve sin abrigo-**

**-hallo, descuida, no creo que si quiera Arthur recuerde algo ahora-**

**-hahahaha...-**sonrió el niño.

**-¿Como te llamas?-**

**-hehehe..mi nombre es Ethan-**

**-has dicho que Arthur es tu tío, siempre creí que era tu padre-**

**-No...-**negó suavemente**- Mi padre murio hace tiempo, cuando yo nací-**

El alemán se quitó el abrigo y lo cubrio, habia algo en él que senia la necesidad de saber mas de su persona.

**-lo lamento..-**

**-descuide...y usted ¿cómo se llama?-** él joven rubio se volteó a verlo dejando que viese esos ojos azul turquesa y su pequeño rulo que sobresalia en su frente.

**- Soy Alemania, pero tú puedes llamarme Ludwig-**

**-unplacer señor alemania- **extendió su mano muy caballeroso a estrecharla con la dl mayor, sin duda Arthur le habia educado vbien.

**-el placer es mio Ethan-** se soltó suave del saludo el alemán **-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-por su puesto señor-**

**-¿Eres hijo de América?-**

El pequeño bajó su vista asintiendo a la pregunta.**-Si, el era mi "madre", y se murió cuando nací,po mi culpa..-**mordió sus labios para conenerse del llanto al recordarle- **él, amaba la navidad..., lo he necesitado mucho, tío Iggy hace lo que puede y es muy estricto jajajaja-**

-**No te culpes de eso, no fue tu culpa...y ¿sabes quién es tu otro padre?-**

**-No, no se quien es el otro...-** ladeó la vista a la casa y suspiró- **debo regresar señor Alemania, debo levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para hacer ejercicio, asi un hombre adquiere habilidades y fuerza hahaha como usted, usted se ve muy fuerte-**

**-en efecto, lo soy, anda ve, antes de que Inglaterra se de cuenta que estas aqui-**

Se quitó el abrigo el menor y se lo entregó al dueño**.-Thanks..-**

**-No, descuida, regresamelo luego, piens quedame unos dias en Londres-**

**-esta bien, jiji se lo agradezco, bye bye...hahaha**-tomó el abrigo y emprendió una carrera a su habitación, donde se acomodó y pretendió descanzar.

El rubio de mirada seria se quedó en el jardín pensando, se le venian ideas locas a la cabeza, que solo Inglaterra podia aclararle.

-**mmm...que tanto ocultas acerca de Alfred, Arthur-**


	2. Chapter 2

"LAZOS"

Capitulo 2

Una ceja gruesa se levantó y una pierna se movía nerviosa al escuchar esa pregunta de tal persona que jamás espero estar demasiado interesado en Ethan. Arthur estaba atónito a tanta insistencia del alemán de saber  
>quien era el padre del pequeño. El no sabía quién era y por como era<br>Alfred seria un misterio saber quien era, siempre había sido asi, podia tener una sonrisa en su cara pero por dentro estaba triste, lo mismo en su independencia, jamás demostró alguna queja o resentimiento hacia él hasta cuando se reveló en guerra. Si de alguien era ese niño no sabría  
>decir de quien, jamás lo vio salir con alguna persona o que dijera que le gustaba alguien. Una incógnita.<p>

**-Ludwig no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es el padre, ¿por qué tu insistencia?-  
><strong>  
>-<strong>simple curiosidad-<strong>enseguida contestó sin titubeo.

**-Bien, de este tema nadie ha tenido tanto interés como tu-  
><strong>  
><strong>-Es por qué me he dado el lujo de conversar con él-<br>**  
><strong>-eso explica el por que-<strong>gruñó lo ultimo y dió un suave suspiro.

**-Te informo que me quedare unos días más aquí-**

**-Que bien, ¿puedo saber el por que?-**

**-Vacaciones-**

**-ya veo...-**El anfitrión se levantó de su asiento y sonrió un poco. Se  
>aclaro la garganta y caminaba hacia la cocina<strong>- Hay solo una cosa que se del padre de Ethan...que Alfred debió quererlo tanto como para sacrificarse, tanto como para tener a su hijo, tanto como para ocultarlo, este tal vez no le correspondía y calló para no arruinarle sus planes-<strong> volteó a verlo de manera rápida, esa mirada seria del Inglés que daba miedo pero no le importo al boche.

**-Entiendo...y ¿como sabes eso?-  
><strong>  
><strong>-Dejó una carta que la escribió en mi cara. Medio relataba lo que<br>escribía y logre escuchar un poco, solo me dijo que si algún día el papá de Ethan se interesaba en él que se la diera, pero no sé quién es su papá eso fue lo que no pensó América-  
><strong>  
>Se quedó una larga pauta en silencio, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño que había escuchado casi toda la conversación pero fingió no haber escuchado nada, bajaba con su balón de futbol que le había regalado en navidad, corrió al jardín, estaba inquieto con lo que Arthur había dicho.<p>

**-¡Ethan!-**llamó el rubio ojiesmeralda al ver salir a su sobrinito asi.-Tsk..Ethan..-iba a salir corriendo rumbo hacia este cuando Ludwig le tomó del brazo.

**-Déjalo, déjame ir a hablar con él-  
><strong>  
><strong>-¿Tú que puedes hacer?, si ni lo conoces-<br>**  
><strong>-Solo déjame hablar con él, si nos escuchó seguramente esta acomplejado-<strong>

**-mm ya que, no me queda de otra-  
><strong>  
>Ludwig salió al jardín y vio al menor sentado bajo el rosal mientras abrazaba su pelota.<p>

**-Hola Ethan, ¿te gusta el football?-**

**-uhm..Maso menos, tío Arth dice que soy bueno..-**

**-no tan bueno como yo-**

**-supongo,¿juegas conmigo?-  
><strong>  
><strong>-Ja!, claro que si-<strong> empezaron a jugar el balón, jamás en su vida se  
>había divertido tanto, jugó con ese pequeño tan alegremente pateando el balón, hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron, miraba todo alrededor.<br>Pensaba en que alguna vez Alfred corrió por esos lugares siendo un  
>pequeñito.<p>

**-¿y cuál es tu comida favorita?-** preguntó el mayor para romper ese silencio.  
><strong><br>-¡las papas! En todas sus formas hehehe...fritas, asadas, cocidas,  
>hervidas jiji y salchichas..¿Y la tuya?-<br>**  
><strong>-Las salchichas, ¿tu bebida favorita?-<strong>

**-¡la malteada de vainilla! Y, a veces la coca ¿y la tuya?-  
><strong>  
><strong>-la cerveza de barril-<strong>

**-ohh no se que es eso, algún día me invitarías tomar eso-**

**-solo hasta que seas mayor de edad...-**

**-okey! Jajajaja...-**

No podía describir lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado, era muy grato y tranquilizante estar con él, le revolvía el cabello mientras este se reía, era lindo estar con él, hasta por un momento creyó que ese niño era suyo.  
>Después de ese día hermoso tuvo que irse y dejar la casa Kirkland, no sin antes abrazar fuertemente al jovenzuelo que sin pensar ya se había robado su corazón. Ya en su cuarto de hotel hablaba con su hermano, el cual le contaba lo bien que se la había pasado con Ethan, y describiéndole como era, el Pruso asintió, al gran oresama le gustaba ver la cara de su west al hablar de ese pequeño.<p>

**-kesesesese..No me lo tomes a mal bruder, pero..Así como me lo dices y cuentas él..., él pareciera ser tu hijo hehehe-**

El alemán ya lo había pensado pero que su hermano lo dijera era un confirmación.

**-¿tu crees?-  
><strong>  
><strong>-Así como le describes físicamente, es como si ese niño fuera como tu y América,...acaso estas pensando lo que el grandioso yo piensa, eso es raro ya que no hay nadie más asombroso que yo y mis pensamientos son fabulosos-<br>**  
><strong>-...creo que Ethan es mi hijo...- <strong>

**-mmm, tu con el gordo, pero ¿cuando?..haha no me digas...ya sé, fue en la navidad de esa vez...-**

**- en efecto-  
><strong> 

**-eso aun no lo sabes a ciencia cierta west-**

**-estoy seguro, claro que si es-**

El albino le se acercó y le dio palmadas en su hombro. El tudesco ya sabía que hacer, así que al día siguiente emprendió a casa del amante del té y exigió la verdad acerca del menor, a lo que  
>Arthur se negó nuevamente. <p>

**-¿por que hasta ahora vienes a ver si eres o no el papá de Ethan?-  
><strong> 

**-por que hasta ahora vengo a enterarme que Alfred tenía un hijo mío-  
><strong> 

**-¿tan seguro estas?..-**

**- por eso exijo la verdad Arthur..-  
><strong> 

**-No no estoy de acuerdo-**claro que no lo estaba, se llevaría lo último  
>que tenia de su hermanito. <p>

**-¿por qué?-  
><strong> 

**-jamás te importo antes, ¿por qué ahora si?-**

**- por que...hace doce años cometí un error, jamás debí haberlo dejado ir  
>así, debí detenerlo y decirle que...me hubiera encantado verlo otra<br>vez, que me hubiera gustado salir de paseo, que tal vez le  
>llamaría...eso debí haberle dicho, eso debí hacer y ¡no lo hice!-<br>**

**-¿con eso quieres enmendar tu error? Jajajaja no me hagas reír  
>Alemania..Déjalo así como esta, no te daré a Ethan, ni hoy ni nunca, yo<br>soy mas papá que tu- **  
><strong>-Arthur...puede que tengas razón, pero no te permitiré que me quites lo que es mío-<br>**

**- ¡tan seguro estas que es tuyo!-  
><strong> 

**-¡Si lo estoy!..Ethan es mi hijo!- **justo eso llegó a oídos del menor que estaba en casa, abrió los ojos y miró al alemán, ahora entendía por que al verlo por primera vez se sintió tan querido, tan bien y muy unido a este. Arthur miro a su sobrinito y habló. 

**-Ethan...hijo espera..-** el niño negó y corrió a su habitación donde se encerró.**-Ves lo que ocasionas, tsk eres un completo idiota, sabía que un día de estos llegaría, ahí... ¿crees que nunca lo supe?, cada que mi pequeño crecía se parecía a Alfred pero con cierto aire tuyo,...ahora no puedes y ni tienes derecho a exigir algo que no te importó si te hubiera importado hubieras hecho algo antes...-**

**-no lo sabía y no me culpes, así que te exijo que le digas la verdad y que me dejes verlo, se que por ahora lo que menos querrá es verme, cree que deje a Alfred por gusto sin saber que paso en realidad, regresare mañana y me lo llevare a Alemania-**

**-no te dejare**…**-**refunfuñó

**-eso lo decidirá él-**

**-lárgate…-**le señaló la puerta, ya estaña asqueado el Kirkland.

El germano le miro con cierto rencor, era cruel, tantos años le oculto que tenía un hijo, se alejó pesadamente y salió de la casa, mañana regresaría por el pequeño y este tenía la potestad de elegir si deseaba tener un padre o si no quería verle nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

LAZOS

CAPITULO 3 Y FINAL

La alarma de su reloj lo despertó de su sueño ligero, apenas era muy temprano como para salir a comer y aunque fuera así no tenia apetito, se levantó de la cama mirando a su bruder dormir desparramado en el sillón, había bebido de más el albino que ni a su habitación pudo llegar.

Tomó su suéter, se calzó unos tenis y salió a caminar, esperando así el transcurso del tiempo eterno, se perdió por Londres, las calles eran tan tranquilas pero no podía sentirse así.

Ludwig Beilschmidt tenía acomplejado el alma, hacia tres días se enteró que desde 12 años atrás era padre de un niño que jamás supo, de una persona no apropiada para él, pero la mejor que pudo existir. Llegó justo a un parque desde donde se podía ver el horizonte a lo lejos, ansiaba ya ver ese amanecer, cuando el cielo se despertara con la luz del sol, nunca había deseado tanto el mañana como ese día, ya que estaba en juego todo su mundo, ese pequeño que apenas había conocido y ya era su vida, este mismo que tenia la potestad de rechazarlo y matarlo de tristeza o de aceptarlo ya si poder redimir sus errores del pasado.

De sus pensamientos fue despertado al escuchar sonar su móvil, enseguida lo revisó y leyó un mensaje de texto proveniente nada más y nada menos que del caballero Kirkland donde le citaba en un viejo restaurante cerca del London Bridge, iba a llamarle y negarse pero supuso que el niño había dado respuesta acerca de la verdad de su segundo progenitor y no quería verle, tanto que optó por aceptar la propuesta.

A las pocas horas fue a la cita tomando una mesa en el lugar acordado, le comían los nervios, que procuraba ocultar bien, miraba a ambos lados, sentía colapsar, estaba peor que en la segunda guerra, esta la era la decisión de su vida y lo peor del caso es que él dependía de una elección. Empezaba a desesperarse al no ver llegar al inglés. A lo lejos vislumbró aquel hombre de características familiares, era Arthur quien ya se acercaba al lugar con una seriedad tremenda. Procedió sentarse y cruzarse de piernas, muy común en él, soltando una pregunta sin si quiera saludar y ni respetar dando los buenos días.

**-¿Por qué no te hiciste cargo de Alfred cuando esperaba a Ethan?, porque no te creo nada, ¿por qué ahora tratas de quitarme a mi hijo?-**

El hombre ojiazul respondió-**no lo sabía, no sabía del bebé que esperaba...no tenia cabeza en ese entonces; se que debí llamarlo, se que debí ir a ver ido a verle después de navidad...peo no lo hice, sí hubiera sabido que ese día en aeropuerto iba a ser la última vez que lo viera y que cargaba con mi hijo, no lo hubiera dejado ir..lo juro-**dijo con la voz algo ya entrecortada.

**-que bueno que él hubiera no existe...-**sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y sustrajo una carta escrita en un hoja blanca, algo ya amarilla por el paso del tiempo, extendiéndola en el lado de la mesa contrario**.-sé que es tuyo sin prueba de paternidad, lo sé de solo verlo, sabía que algún día te darías cuenta. Es tan parecido a ti y a él. Sus gustos, sé que es tuyo, pero él decide, por ahora te daré esto que Alfred me dio antes de irse, me dijo que si algún día el papá de Ethan se interesaba en él se lo diera-** se levantó de la mesa y le miró serio**.- Si Ethan te quiere, él solo vendrá a ti, eso es todo- al concluir el hombre de cejas gruesas se dio la vuelta y emprendió su caminata alejándose de ahí.**

Alemania tomó la nota en sus manos y la leyó. Cada párrafo le hacía recordarlo, cada palabra escrita con su puño y letra le hizo imaginarlo por un instante.

_" hello dude! si lees esto es que ya no vivo. Pues escribí esto para pedir que hagas que cuiden a mi hijo. Arthur lo hará bien (ya que fue él me convenció de que debías saber de la existencia de Ethan, si así decidí llamarlo, ya que una vez fui a un bar alemán y el mesero tenía ese nombre.)_

_El bebé es tu hijo también Ludwig y no te pido que lo cuides, si no te dije antes fue porque hehehe no me llamaste y supuse que estabas arrepentido de esa vez. Mira si no te acuerdas fue esa vez en navidad con Francia, la vez debajo del muérdago y el beso. A lo mejor no me creas pero ese día quede así, esperando. Tal vez debí decirte, pero no estábamos en tus planes de vida, te escuche mientras hablabas con Rusia, dijiste que no tenias planes de hacer una familia y creo que ni si quiera te gustaba._

_Perdon, debí avisarte, al menos para que supieras. Si no lo quieres está bien, entiendo, pero mi bebé no, aun es un bebé...a menos que leas esto muchos años después de hoy, el no tiene la culpa (eso me lo dijo England.)_

_Gracias por ...ya sabes, hacerme al niño...eso ándale, disfrute cada momento de su crecimiento y cuando lo tuve en mis brazos hahahaha, es lo mejor que hice. Ludwig a lo mejor no fui nada para ti pero tú para mi si, te quise mucho (creo que te amaba, no lo sé) y ahora no sabré nunca si tu a mi (lo más probable, es que no, según England)._

_Bueno hehehe ya me despido...ahora me siento mas débil..y quiero pasarlo con mi Ethan._

_Bye bye..._

_PD: solo no lastimes a Ethan si no lo quieres es mejor que no se entere que eres su padre. Y si sí, gracias enserio, enséñale a comer hamburguesas..(England le dará comida de asco)_

_Adiós Ludwig_

_A.F.J U.S.A"_

Acercó a su pecho esa carta y sonrió algo cabizbajo, ahora se sentía peor-Adiós Alfred- susurró un poco- maldito Jones, me haces sentir mal a pesar de muerto-negó despacio su cabeza- si te quería...también creo que te amaba, no lo sabré..- obvio aquello removió esa tristeza de haberlo perdido, ahora ya sentía esa despedida. Peor aún ya que su hijo seguro le odiaba por eso. Ya resignado por haberlo perdido todo se levantó de la mesa y dio unos pasos para alejarse de ahí.

**-Señor Alemania..-**

Esa hermosa voz escuchó, enseguida volteó la mirada**.-E..than..-**mencionó nervioso.

**-mmm...¿por qué dejaste a mi mamá?, ¿era por mi?-**preguntó con determinación, había salido detrás de su tío Arthur y le siguió para saber dónde estaba el Alemán y pedirle respuestas.

**-No, yo ni siquiera sabía que existías, él no quiso decirme..-**

**-¡si hubieras sabido de mi te hubieras ido también!-**

**-No,no...me hubiera asustado, mucho, pero yo había estado a su lado...no lo sabía..no sabía de ti lo juro..-**intentó acercarse al menor.

-**Mmm..¿Me quieres?-**

**-No te quiero...yo ya te amo- **dijo con simpleza y verdad.

**-...mmm..-**dio unos pasos largos y posó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre**-..¿No me vas a dejar verdad?-**

**-nunca más...**-le abrazó con mucha fuerza besando la coronilla de su cabeza**-...¿quieres ir por una hamburguesa?-**

**-si...la comida del tío England da asco..-l**e tomó de la mano al mayor y sonrió.

**-ya lo sé,..Vamos hijo-**


End file.
